smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane
Bane as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Bane's personality is usually that of his Nolanverse self and sometimes his Arkhamverse self, primarily Arkham Origins. Powers and Abilities Bane possesses a keen tactical mind in most of his appearances, though that's diminished due to the mental strain Venom puts on him. He's also incredibly strong, well able of holding his own in a fight. This strength is amplified several times over while on Venom, making him able to hold his own against someone like Superman. Weaknesses Bane's weaknesses is his dependence on Venom. If immediately cut off from Venom, Bane will be in an incredibly weakened state and easily capable of being knocked out if the shock doesn't do it first. History Conner Kent: Haunted Knightfall During a second Blackgate break-in, Bane was rescued by his mercenaries and pieced together what had happened during the Christmas Eve incident by observing various bits and pieces of security footage, though still unable to remember that Batman was Bruce Wayne. Three years after the Christmas Eve incident, Bane was approached by crime boss Rupert Thorne to take care of Batman, arriving before contributors, Carmine Falcone and Carlton Duquesne. Bane then assured Falcone that there was more to him than met the eye. Bane then attacked an armored car and held the occupants hostage, demanding Batman arrive in an hour with one of his proteges. When Batman arrived in Robin, Bane tells how he'd been waiting for the chance to fight Batman again, feeling that it will double the peace he deserves, agreeing that the TN-1 was a mistake that he won't be repeating. Bane then charged at Batman and dodging his Batarangs as Bane then slammed Batman into the ground. When Batman suggested surrendering, Bane was bemused and activated his Venom tubes, bulking up to twice his normal size. Bane then charged at Batman again, easily surviving the Batarangs. Bane then grabbed Batman by the leg and slammed him into the ground. Bane is then singed slightly when Batman punches him with explosive gel. However, it does more harm to Batman, and Bane picks Batman up and slams him hard into the ground, badly injuring him, proving that Batman's body would break first. Bane then kicked Batman to his back and kicked him in the side before walking off. Once Batman was put out of action, Bane ran a rampage around Gotham, robbing a bank. When Thorne objected to Bane's actions, Bane points out that he doesn't care about money and points out that Thorne isn't actually in charge of the arrangement before grabbing Thorne's head and snapping his neck. He then asked if Duquesne and Falcone had anything to say, which they didn't. When Bane prepared to rob another bank, he was impeded by Superman, Superboy, Martian Manhunter, and Miss Martian. As such, Bane doubled his Venom intake before grabbing Superman by his own hand and slamming him into the ground. He also protected himself from mental attacks by repeating football scores in Spanish, meaning that any mental probing would take too long. As Bane continued to toss Superman around, Nightwing and Robin arrived, informing the heroes that Batman was arriving to help. His curiosity peaked at his failure to break Batman's spirit, Bane agreed to wait for Batman to return. When Batman did return in the Batbot, Bane noted its impressive construction. Afterwards, Bane easily handled the combined efforts of Batbot, Superman, and Martian Manhunter before pinning Batbot down and ripping off its chest to expose Batman's. Before Bane could deliver the final blow, Batman used some shrapnel from the chest to severe Bane's Venom tube, returning him to normal. Weakened from the sudden withdrawal, Bane was knocked out by a pat from Superman and returned to Blackgate. Conner Kent: Detective Knightfall A prisoner of Pena Dura in Santa Prisca, Bane volunteered for experiments with a drug called Venom that increased his strength to superhuman levels. Three years after the mess with Apokolips, Bane was approached by crime boss Rupert Thorne to take care of Batman, arriving before contributors, Carmine Falcone and Carlton Duquesne. Bane then assured Falcone that there was more to him than met the eye. Bane then attacked an armored car and held the occupants hostage, demanding Batman arrive in an hour with one of his proteges. When Batman arrived in Robin, Bane offered Batman the chance to remove his mask if he defeated him, suggesting Batman fight for his life if he didn't fight for sport. Bane then charged at Batman and dodging his Batarangs as Bane then slammed Batman into the ground. When Batman suggested surrendering, Bane was bemused and activated his Venom tubes, bulking up to twice his normal size. Bane then charged at Batman again, easily surviving the Batarangs. Bane then grabbed Batman by the leg and slammed him into the ground. Bane is then singed slightly when Batman punches him with explosive gel. However, it does more harm to Batman, and Bane picks Batman up and slams him hard into the ground, badly injuring him, proving that Batman's body would break first. Bane then kicked Batman to his back and kicked him in the side before walking off. Once Batman was put out of action, Bane ran a rampage around Gotham, robbing a bank. When Thorne objected to Bane's actions, Bane points out that he doesn't care about money and points out that Thorne isn't actually in charge of the arrangement before grabbing Thorne's head and snapping his neck. He then asked if Duquesne and Falcone had anything to say, which they didn't. When Bane prepared to rob another bank, he was impeded by Superman and Superboy. As such, Bane doubled his Venom intake before grabbing Superman by his own hand and slamming him into the ground. As Bane continued to toss Superman around, Nightwing and Robin arrived, informing the heroes that Batman was arriving to help. His curiosity peaked at his failure to break Batman's spirit, Bane agreed to wait for Batman to return. When Batman did return in the Batbot, Bane noted its impressive construction. Afterwards, Bane easily handled the combined efforts of Batbot and Superman before pinning Batbot down and ripping off its chest to expose Batman's. Before Bane could deliver the final blow, Batman used some shrapnel from the chest to severe Bane's Venom tube, returning him to normal. Weakened from the sudden withdrawal, Bane was knocked out by a pat from Superman and sent to Blackgate. Metropolis Bane Three years after his death, Bane was brought to Ra's by Talia and after considering how he looked when Ra's first met him, he agrees to revive him as Bane emerges from the Pit, amazed that he's completely healed. He then asked Talia what he can do to repay her for reviving him as Bane agrees to go after Batman and the rest of the League for Zod and Ra's, using an advanced version of his painkillers codenamed "Venom". Bane then robbed a bank in Gotham wearing a new Luchador mask and a device on his wrist that worked with a tank attached to his back. When Batman arrived with Superman and Green Arrow, Bane noted on how old habits die hard as he uses it to reference Batman's return to the mask. Bane then tells Batman he's there for him. He then activates the Venom which increases his strength five fold and triples his mass. When he deflects to Batarangs, he proclaims how he'll break Batman. He then manages to knock Superman away, proclaiming he'll break them all and burn each of their cities. He then knocks away Green Arrow, revealing the various tubes connecting his wrist device to the Venom tank. He then said he wouldn't tell Batman where he got it due to confidentiality and again said he'd break Batman. He then tossed Batman into a post and began chanting "Broken Bat" as he attacked him until Superman managed to shove him away before Bane could literally step on Batman. The trio then retreated. At Bane's next target, he was confronted by Scion, Batgirl, and Catwoman as he reactivated his Venom. He then grabbed Scion's hand as he made for one of the tubes and crushed it. As Bane smirks at Scion's broken and bloody hand, an exploding Batarang from Batgirl knocks him back. This distracts Bane long enough for Catwoman to take a sample from one of the tubes as he knocks her back and quickly fixes it. Scion then charges at Bane to distract him as Catwoman and Batgirl get the sample to Bruce as Scion gets his back broken by Bane, much to his pleasure. He then deems this fight to be enjoyable as Scion heals almost instantly and gets back up. As Bane continues to pummel on, Scion is joined by Superman, a recovered Batman, Catwoman, and Green Arrow. Superman then tackles Bane, getting him winded as he then cuts through two of Bane's tubes. Outraged, Bane knocks Superman back and grabs Batman, preparing to break him again. Bane's venom device is then stabbed by Batman's batarang before he can be broken, and Bane gets overdosed. He's then saved as Batman pulls the last tube out as he returns to normal and passes out. Bane's then taken to Blackgate. Gemini At Blackgate, Bane was the cellmate of Lawrence Crock, Sportsmaster, and he told Crock that they'd get out soon, agreeing to call him Crusher, sure he's right that his friends do. Bane then noticed a flash outside the window and told Crusher to stand near the door as Deathstroke blew out the wall, providing Bane with his mask and a Venom tube. Bane then easily overpowers his pursuers before he heads back to Zod and Ra's base in Grandville. Zod Part 1 Bane was present when Sinestro captured Superman, Scion, Supergirl, Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman, Green Arrow, Speedy, and Yellow Arrow. He then sat back and enjoyed the show as Zod banished the heroes into the Phantom Zone. Zod Part 2 Bane was later present with Faora, Ra's, Talia, Sinestro, Deathstroke, and Sportsmaster when Zod dropped a crystal he stole from the Fortress of Solitude as it grew out into an island that would eventually cause North America to be submerged in water. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan accidentally brushed against Bruce Wayne, one of the last things he hears is Bane telling him that when Gotham is ashes, he'll have Bane's permission to die. Category:Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Season 3 Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Volume 5 Category:Detective Category:Conner Kent: Detective Category:Conner Kent: Detective Season 3 Category:Conner Kent: Detective Volume 5 Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 3 Category:Metropolis Volume 5 Category:Metropolis Volume 6 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:5' Category:5'6"